


Crush

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Awkward Dates, Canon Universe, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: "We can go out together... Like on a date, you know."Nikaido's blue eyes widened when she heard that unexpected invitation. Then she laughed heartily. "My goodness, you asking me out after all this weird time… Well, why not? Ok, let's go."Or: two women with enormous potential to fall in love going out together after they beat themselves up in an unexpected fight.
Relationships: Noi/Nikaido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again killing my quarantined time making these two hotties happy in my fics. <3

**Crush**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

“We had known each other for a while, and until today I haven't had my rematch”, Noi, one fine night, asked Nikaido, who at that moment was dedicated to organizing the kitchen in her restaurant for the next day. Closing time was approaching when the corpulent sorcerer appeared while waking down the Hole's streets in search for a snack.

"You're not going to leave me alone if a rematch between us happens, right?" The blonde replied with a skewed smile.

"Exactly! You know, my crush on you isn't limited to that cute face of yours and your ability to make the best gyoza I've ever eaten ”, Noi replied excitedly with a wink. "I love to see you trying to take me down."

Nikaido sighed, feeling her face flush slightly. _Unbelievable._ "Ok then. I just need to finish tidying up the kitchen and we're going to an abandoned court nearby. I don't want my restaurant destroyed by your hands.”

Noi smiled like a happy child. "Yay! We'll have so much fun! That way I can know you better!”

“Know me better? Yeah right”, the blonde murmured, arching an eyebrow. Noi didn't respond. She just showed her tongue and smiled.

-

The two talked about anything as they walked towards an abandoned basketball court next to Hungry Bug.

"I hope you're ready, _blondie"_ , Noi started teasing Nikaido as they positioned themselves in the middle of the court. She didn't even bother to put on her mask - she took an elastic band out of her pocket and tied her thick gray hair in a ponytail.

"I don't know if you still remember, but I'm _always_ ready", the blonde replied in a defiant tone, her big blue eyes shining with expectation. She rarely felt anxious about a fight, but against that woman it was different - trying to take down a human being over two meters tall was really a challenge.

"Good to know!" Noi said, raising her closed fists at the level of her red eyes. “If you win, I'll buy you a crate of beer. If I win," a smirk appeared on her lips. "You let me eat gyoza for free for a week."

“Eh?! As if it weren't enough for Kaiman to do this every day... Ugh, right! I won't make it easy for you. I want my beers.”

"Deal! Come on!"

-

The long minutes that passed seemed like long hours.

Nikaido was exhausted. She lay on the court destroyed floor, her body covered with sweat and blood. The metallic taste took over her palate - the violent punch she received on her abdomen was too much, even stronger than that on the Night of the Living Dead when they first met. She probably never spit so much blood in her life. Noi was in a deplorable state, but still, unfailing: a wide smile took her bloody lips as she resumed his breathing. Her opulent chest rose and fell. She looked quite satisfied.

"So… Who won?" The blonde asked, struggling to get up. A painful twinge in her abdomen almost made her give up.

"Me, of course!" The taller woman replied, raising her fist. "You fell first!"

"Huh? You fell with me!"

Noi laughed, trying to justify herself. "I fell _seconds_ later, it doesn't count."

Nikaido had no strength to argue. It was always like that. For her, getting into an argument with that woman was like trying to teach human values to demons.

They were silent, looking up at a strangely starry sky at Hole. Perhaps that unusual sky was a notice to Nikaido about the new times that would come after so much that happened in her life. That strange new beggining, in addition to strengthening her bonds with Kaiman and Asu, also brought her new friends. Perhaps Noi was one of them.

"I'm not going to let you eat gyoza for free, but I can buy you a good ramen and a few beers", the blond said, standing up with difficulty and extending her hand to Noi. "As a reward for challenging me."

The other laughed excitedly, accepting the small hand that was offered and getting up too. "I love challenges, you know. Ah! By the way", she continued, noting the blonde's injuries. "Let me take care of this."

And she turned to Nikaido, blowing her black smoke. The blonde felt all the wounds and pain dissipating from her body when her eyes noticed the figure in front of her. Noi was, in fact, a really beautiful woman. Her rounded face and captive red eyes adorned with long lashes made her look innocent and sensual at the same time.

She felt her face heat up with those findings.

"Thank you, Noi."

"You're welcome! You know, you're a magic user with such a strong body and you still need to worry about not screwing with it."

"I prefer to think that I am no longer a magic user", Nikaido corrected. "For the first time, I am experiencing life as a mere mortal. And I want to do several things as one."

"So do it!" Noi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There are a lot of things that we can do together."

The blonde laughed softly. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Um, we can do something really nice. Nice like… Like fighting!"

"Oh no, you don't want to fight again, do you?"

"No, no! I mean…", Noi corrected herself, feeling her cheeks flush slightly. "We can go out together... Like on a date, you know."

Nikaido's blue eyes widened when she heard that unexpected invitation. Then she laughed heartily. "My goodness, you asking me out after all this weird time… Well, why not? Ok, let's go."

"R-Really? You really want to go out with me?!"

"Yep. But... Don't you think, technically, we're going on a date _right now?_ Like, we're going to eat and drink together, so..."

Noi put a hand on her chin in thought. "Yeah, you're right."

"And I also didn't forget what you said before we came here... About me being your crush. Nothing more fair than wanting to go out with me." Nikaido winked. "Hurry up, before the lamen's house closes."

Noi couldn't help smiling with a different sparkle in her eyes.

-

The amount of beers was too much for Nikaido's body, still tired after a long day at work and an unexpected fight. She had to leave leaning on Noi's arms on the way home - she should never have let her choose the beers. Surely she had chosen the most strong and alcoholic ones. That late night was kinda pleasant - despite the beating that had taken place hours earlier. Noi knew how to talk about other things than fights, blood and how much she likes her senpai. Her funny speaking way, always in a loud and excited tone, made the blonde laugh so many times during that peculiar date. She wondered how all that terrible time spent at En's mansion could have been less bad if she could have gotten closer to her.

"You're actually nicer than I thought", she said, her voice slurred, affected by the alcohol.

"Oh, but I'm really nice!" Noi protested laughing. "What did you think about me?"

Nikaido was quiet for a few moments. "That you were just a damn magic user who wanted to kill me."

"Ah, but that was before I met you. When you were at the mansion I realized that I was totally wrong about you", Noi said confidently. "I never agreed with En's stupid plans. I hated everything he did to you. In fact, I hate sorcerers who use others for their own benefits."

Nikaido's eyebrows went up in mild surprise. Her blue eyes widened once more. "Oh… That's… That's surprising, really. So… You never liked him, right?"

"He may be my closest relative and put me in a bubble of power and luxury, but he's not someone I admire. Shin-senpai is a million times more important to me." The blonde felt an outburst tone in Noi's voice. She was probably also affected by the alcohol. "I'm… Relieved, in a way, that you managed to get rid of that idiot and solved your life. You have all my respect."

Those last words coincided with their arrival at the Hungry Bug. They separated and Nikaido started walking towards the door.

"Thank you, Noi. It was the best night I've had so far", she said with a sweet smile on her flushed face. "And thanks for the confidence in telling me these things. You really are very different from all the magic users I have ever met on my way."

"Ah come on" Noi replied scratching her head. "I just thought I should tell you this. It was really nice talking to you."

The two were silent for a moment, looking for more words to say.

"Erm… I wanted to spend more time talking to you about everything that has happened recently, but… Unfortunately it's late, I'm drunk and I need to wake up early tomorrow to open the restaurant."

"Yeah, I wanted to, too. But I'm also a little drunk and it's making me sleepy", Noi said, laughing shyly. Nikaido ended up laughing together. "So I think it will be next time, right?"

"Oh. Do you still want to go out with me?"

"Yes. I wanna have more fun nights like this with you. Maybe…", Noi interrupted her speech by placing a lock of hair behind her ear, looking at the floor. "We can stay together until later…"

Nikaido felt her face burn. "A-Ah… Okay! I-I… I'll be waiting for you."

"You're my crush. I'll always come here to eat your gyozas and bother you!"

The blonde laughed. "Dumb."

They said goodbye, and when Nikaido was about to enter her house, she heard Noi calling her in the distance.

"Hey, Nikaido! We're friends now, right?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I think so!"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will start writing some fluffy Noikaido content. :)
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
